


Any Objections?

by cajynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mock Trial AU, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, the inherent homo eroticism of cross examinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Sakusa just wants to relax the night before their trial, but Atsumu has other plans.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 236





	Any Objections?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks. Welcome to my incredibly niche mock trial au. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also if any of you have done mock trial please hmu it's my bread and butter

Sakusa hears a knock on his hotel door and decides to ignore it. It’s 9pm the night before their first competition, and Sakusa needs to be well rested. But then he hears another knock, and another, and another until it becomes a constant pounding that demands his attention. He shoves the covers away from himself and stomps over to the door, swinging it open with as much vitriol as he can muster. 

“What?”

“Thought you’d never answer, Omi-kun.”

Astumu stands in front of him, a cocky grin plastered on his face. Sakusa moves to slam the door but Atsumu is quick to grip its frame. 

“Hey wait! It’s way too crazy in the other room and I really need to practice my closing statement. Can I come in for like two seconds?”

“Your closing statement is nine minutes,” Sakusa deadpans. 

“Please,” Atsumu whines, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. 

Sakusa sighs. The puppy dog eyes never work but if he says no he may have to endure more incessant knocking. 

“Fine. But I’m starting my timer and once it rings you leave.”

“Yer a life saver, Omi-kun!”

Sakusa lets him inside and sits on the bed. He watches as Atsumu takes a deep dramatic breath before launching into his closing argument. The thing is, Astumu is good. He’s arrogant and cocky but when it comes down to it he’s got the skills to back it up. He’s got a knack for turning the other team’s theme on its head, and it infuriates Sakusa. 

Sakusa wants to find fault in his argument but he really can’t. Of course, things will change tomorrow. There’s no guarantee the evidence they plan on presenting will make it in, and it’s a gamble on what witnesses will be called on the other team. But Atsumu knows this case inside and out, and he’ll no doubt make it work. 

When he finishes there’s a minute and thirty seconds left on the clock, a respectable amount of time for rebuttal. 

“Well, what d’ya think, Omi-kun?”

“If you’re finished you can leave, I would like to sleep.”

“So rude! Besides, the timer hasn’t gone off yet.”

Sakusa glances at his phone and curses the remaining sixty seconds. Atsumu plops down beside him, careful not to touch but still close enough to get a scowl from his teammate. He leans a little closer for good measure. 

“You know, Omi-kun, sixty seconds is a long time. We’ve done enough impromptu speeches to know.”

There’s something charged and unfamiliar in the way Atsumu looks at him. Atsumu’s always been a flirt, but this feels different. Dangerous. There’s a churning in Sakusa’s stomach when he realizes Atsumu is close enough to kiss. But Atsumu doesn’t move any closer or say anything else, just holds his gaze and waits, the tension building and threatening to snap. 

Before Sakusa can do anything reckless the timer blares in between them, and they both flinch away. 

“You should go,” Sakusa mutters, turning away and shutting off the alarm. 

Atsumu makes his way to the door but pauses when his hand touches the handle. Sakusa watches him out of the corner of his eye, not sure if he wants Astumu to turn around or hurry up and leave. Luckily, Astumu makes the decision for him. 

He turns around and flashes another cocky grin, but Sakusa doesn’t miss how it wavers slightly. 

“What d’ya say you let your favorite closing attorney stay the night. They’re way too wild in the other room, and I need my beauty rest.”

Sakusa feels the “Absolutely not” bubbling up but it gets stuck in his throat. Instead, he rolls his eyes and pulls the covers over him. 

“You're sleeping on the floor.”

“So mean, Omi-Omi.”

But Atsumu listens, and plucks an unused pillow from Sakusa’s bed and makes himself comfortable. Sakusa wills himself to relax, but it’s hard when he can hear Atsumu’s even breathing from the floor. He remembers the tension from earlier, and wonders what would have happened if it weren’t for his alarm. Would Atsumu have kissed him? Would he have let him?

“Ya know, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says, snapping Sakusa out of his thoughts, “your queen size bed is big enough for the two of us. How ‘bout letting me up there? Promise I won’t touch ya.”

“If you have a problem then go to the other room,” Sakusa quips back, ignoring the pounding in his chest.

“I won’t be able to get any sleep in there. ‘Sides if I stay on the floor like this I’m gonna have a sore back, and then I’ll probably lose points for poor posture and it’ll cost the team our win and it’ll be all your fault, Omi-kun.”

For a long while Sakusa says nothing. There’s a desire building inside of him that he’s trying to snuff out, but it builds and builds until he literally cannot stop himself from saying, “Okay.”

There’s another pause, shorter this time, before Atsumu all but screeches, “What?!”

“You heard me. I’m not repeating myself.”

Atsumu moves to the bed slowly and gingerly picks up the covers before sliding in with more care than Sakusa thought he was capable of, like Sakusa was a wild animal he didn’t want to startle. Sakusa doesn’t dare move. 

“You can relax, Omi-kun I ain’t gonna touch ya. I barely even move in my sleep.”

Sakusa does relax a little at that. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of Atsumu sprawling out in his sleep. But he doesn’t say anything in response. He just keeps his eyes shut and hopes sleep takes him quickly. Atsumu, however, seems to have different plans. 

“What goes through your mind before a competition?”

Silence.

“‘Cause like, you never practice anything the night before. Do ya recite your directs and crosses in yer head before you sleep?”

“Of course not. Unlike you I know I have everything memorized. Cramming the night before isn’t going to make a difference. I just rest. Like I’m trying to right now. So if you would, please shut up.”

“It’s not gonna kill ya to stay up a little later. It’s not even ten. C’mon, cross me. I’ll give you a real hard time.”

“You always do.”

Sakusa sighs and reluctantly turns to face Atsumu. He really doesn’t like cramming, but he must admit, Atsumu makes for great practice. He has a way of dodging questions, and even when you force him into a yes or no the damage has already been done. 

“Mr. Longfellow, you have experience with cellular tracking, correct?” 

“Yes of course, as a part of my training as an officer.”

“But you’ve only actually performed cellular tracking a handful of times before leaving the force, isn’t that right?”

Sakusa can feel his heartbeat quicken, but not from anxiety. He loves this, the take down of an expert witness. He knows just as well as Atsumu how many holes there are in this statement to be exploited, and Sakusa revels in it. 

“I certainly didn’t use it in all of my cases, only when it was necessary.”

Sakusa felt his eyebrow twitch. 

“In fact, you didn’t even use it in this case, did you Mr Longfellow?”

“No, it wasn’t necessary. I was able to review Dr. Smith’s report.”

“Exactly. You merely reviewed someone else's work without bothering to analyze the data yourself.”

Sakusa always makes sure to watch his witness carefully. He needs to know how they’re feeling so he can predict their next answer. If they aren’t flustered he has to be careful, because their next answer could damage their case. But if they seem nervous, he doesn’t have to worry about adapting his questions. He can rapid fire and get all of his yes’s and no’s in just a few minutes, leaving the directing attorney to try and desperately mitigate the damage. 

So he watches Atsumu for any sign of weakness. What he doesn’t expect is for Atsumu’s pupils to dilate. He almost misses it, in the dark, but he sees it. He notices how Atsumu’s breath has quickened. He notices how Atsumu’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. This is new. Not just for a cross examination but for them. Sakusa isn’t sure what to do with this information.

That same tension from early is back full force, and Sakusa wants to know what will happen when it snaps. Atsumu still hasn’t given an answer to his last question. 

“Have you always been this good?” Atsumu asks.

It would piss Sakusa off more of it weren’t for the way he asks, in awe and a little breathless. 

“Of course I have, how else would I keep getting ranked?”

“Kiyoomi.”

Sakusa gapes at him. Atsumu never uses his full name. But there’s something so desperate and hungry in the way he looks at him that he finds he doesn’t mind. But then Atsumu moves towards him, just an inch, and he freezes. He knows where this is going. A part of him even wants it to go there but he is not ready to be touched. It would be too much, and right before a competition might throw his whole game off.

“Wait.” It comes out harsher than intended and Atsumu flinches away. 

“Shit, I misread the room, didn’t I?”

“No,” Sakusa is quick to say, because the last thing he wants is for Atsumu to leave. “No I just… We can do this, but you can’t touch me.”

He sees the gears turning in Atsumu’s head as he processes what he just said. It doesn’t take long.

“Okay I can work with that.”

Atsumu lets out a shaky breath before reaching his hand underneath the blanket. His eyes flutter shut as moans softly. All at once the room is too hot, and Sakusa is overcome with the desire to see all of Atsumu. He practically rips the covers off to see Atsumu rubbing himself through his sweats. He can barely make out the hard outline of his cock, but it’s there and Sakusa feels himself flush. He wants to reach down and touch himself, but he’s frozen to the spot.

Atsumu opens his eyes then, watching Sakusa without pausing his ministrations. 

“C’mon Omi-kun. Yer gonna make me self conscious if I’m the only one doin’ somethin’ here.”

Sakusa slowly takes his hand and presses it against his own erection, hips stuttering reflexively. He hears Atsumu’s breath hitch and watches as he shoves his hand down his pants, stroking himself in earnest. He moans louder this time, echoing obscenely in the otherwise quiet room. 

Sakusa mimics his movements, stroking himself to the site of Atsumu coming undone. 

“Fuck, Kiyoomi.”

Atsumu’s other hand grips the end of his pillow as all kinds of pretty little noises slip from his lips. Sakusa does everything he can to bite back his moans. He bites his lip so hard he nearly draws blood. This feels like a fever dream. Like he’s going to wake up tomorrow and find that Astumu had actually left after the timer went off, and none of this will have been real. 

“Let me hear you. Please, Omi-kun.”

Begging shouldn’t work on him. It never has before. But tonight it does. 

“ _Miya_ ,” he moans, half into his pillow to hide his embarrassment. 

Sakusa’s hand speeds up and he feels heat coil low in his belly. He doesn’t hold back his moans anymore. He didn’t think he was capable of making such obscene noises. He can feel precome gathering at the head of his cock and he smears it around, shivering from overstimulation. He tries not to think about how he’s going to need to shower after this. 

Atsumu pulls his pants down to his thighs, exposing his own cock. Sakusa watches as Atsumu slows down his own pace just a bit, thumbing his slit and choking on a moan. 

“Fuck. I’m so close.”

Sakusa still has enough presence of mind to threaten, “If you get come on the sheets I’ll kill you.”

The effect is ruined a little by his own breathy voice, but Atsumu rolls into his back and cups his free hand over the head of his cock. Sakusa watches as it twitches and his name spills from Atsumu’s lips.

That’s all it takes for Sakusa to come wordlessly, eyes squeezed shut as he works himself through his own orgasm. He opens his eyes and is greeted with the sight of Atsumu smiling lazily at him. For once, Atsumu is silent. No sarcastic quips or cocky declarations. The silence should be awkward, given what they just did. But it’s nice. 

Sakusa can’t enjoy it for long however, because he feels his own come drying in his pants.

“I need to shower.” 

He gets up and glances back at Atsumu, who looks like he’s about to fall asleep, and throws a pillow at him.

“Hey what the hell?” Atsumu yells, leveling an impressive glare at Sakusa. Well, it would be impressive coming from anyone else.

“You need one too. Don’t even think about falling asleep before you do.”

“We could shower together, save water,” Atsumu suggests, waggling his eyebrows.

Saskusa wishes he had another pillow to throw. “Absolutely not.”

They take turns showering and remain separated when they climb back into bed. Sakusa should be panicking, but the smile on Atsumu’s lips puts him at ease. They lay on their backs, enjoying the silence for a while.

Atsumu lets out a small chuckle before raising his hand to rest at the edge of his pillow between them. 

“Did that really just happen?”

“Yes,” Sakusa says, a little annoyed, because what kind of question is that?

Atsumu laughs again and turns his head towards him. “No need to sound so annoyed, Omi-kun. You had fun, didn't cha?”

“I thought that would be obvious.”

“Objection your honor, non respons—”

Sakusa once again chucks his pillow at Atsumu before he can finish his sentence. But Atsumu continues laughing, completely unbothered. Sakusa settles back in and closes his eyes, choosing to ignore him.

“Goodnight, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa waits until he hears Atsumu’s breathing even out before whispering, “Goodnight, Atsumu.”

He rests his own hand at the edge of his pillow, mere centimeters away from Atsumu’s, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/) and [tumblr](https://cajyn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
